epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Vegeta vs Natsuki - Epic Rap Battles for your Amusment
(Spoilers for Doki Doki Literature Club. Beware) Welcome back to the dumbest installment so far in this series. Today's battle puts the prince of all Saiyans Vegeta , against member of the Doki Doki Literature Club, Natsuki . So, ever heard of the term tsundere? The type of characters who act rude at first, have a superiority complex who don't need no help from others, but secretly do care about their friends. Here we have some, but going in way different directions from each other. Were one is a tough badass fighter, the other is a cute girl who writes poems. This idea is based on shower thought where I replaced the Doki Doki character with Dragon ball characters. Vegeta just so happened to be a perfect replacement for Natsuki and then this came to be. I found this idea absolutely dumb and hilarious I just had to do it. Glad I did, because this was a lot of fun to write for. I did end up scrapping Vegeta vs Caesar(Planets of the apes) for this, but It wasn't something I really wanted to do anyway. Credits to the cover go to Leandro. By the way if you want to see another where I wrote for a Dragon Ball character with the same voice actor as Vegeta, check this battle out. I had a lot of fun writing for it and it turned out absolutely wonderful. With that out of the way let's start this dumbness of and idea. Battle (Vegeta in this color, Natsuki in this color, Goku cameo in this color, Yuri cameo in this color) Epic Rap Battles For Your Amusement Vegeta vs. Natsuki Begin Vegeta: This has to be a joke, right? After all the times I fought to save the world you put the prince of all Saiyans against an annoying little schoolgirl?! It’s not worth going super for. What’s the worst she can do, throw some pastries? Been training along god, not even dumb buff memes could do harm to me! Look at her childish acts and poems! I’d go to the boy for babysitting! Learn from Yuri and grow up. It’s no wonder her work is better written. so far to me your worth as much as your game, absolutely nothing! Expect to always be lonely, a day on your beach is enough for dumping! Natsuki: Wow, the prince of all Saiyans. How impressive, ruling a race of three people. bragging over your greatness. Acting like a bigger Baby then when evil. A fighter who knows no literature with more punches than punctuations should not step to Doki Doki’s best on rhymes to not feel annihilation! Don’t you talk all tough, you couldn’t even finish what’s on Goku’s plate. A second rate at best, only there to beat other people's second rates. Liking strength’s as dumb as liking spiders, take a cupcake and go away! You already sucked in the manga. No way you’re better in the anime! Vegeta: Is that the hardest you hit? How weak! That couldn’t give me a Zenkai boost! Thought poems made you good with words. Seems like your friend, your skills took the noose. Keep those cupcakes of yours too, I’ve wasted quite enough of my training time! Vegeta, need some help? Go away Kakarot, I can take this brat just fine! Natsuki: The prince gets some help. What a shocker. Shame your pride won’t admit you need it. Y-you could use some yourself. DON’T YOU CUT ON IN, GO CUT THROUGH YOUR CHEST BIT! Anyways, here’s a poem for you: Monkeys can climb and throw their own shit. THEY ALSO ALL CAN FIGHT ONLY FOR THEM TO ALL DIE, but that’s about it. Vegeta: That’s supposed to frighten me? The saiyan prince ain’t scared of some buggy antics! Just Monika’s next one to look bad, though there’s no need with what you vomit. Here’s your reality check, your coding for desperate man to fuck with at night, but despite all your “love” shit, I’m somehow the one who finds some love in life. You do remind me off her, minus any bravery, usefulness or charm. Doubling up on the bitchiness that I won’t mind to give you any harm! So call me daddy, when I bring some real abuse, blast of my Big Bang Attack! Natsuki.chr deleted successfully in a snap of the neck! Natsuki: Don’t even talk usefulness, face it I’m of better help than you, numbnut! Hey, what does that scouter say about your help? OVER NINE THOUSAND FUCK UPS! From Cell going perfect to going Majin trouble is your one direction. It’s like you want to have danger. I’D SAY IT GIVES SUPER SAIYAN ERECTIONS I’LL BOIL A BOILED UP VEGETABLE. THOUGHT YOU BROKE LIMITS? LET’S SEE IF YOU FAll! BREAKING APART THAT EGO THEN GO BREAK THAT ARM, I’M 18 AFTERALL! A MAN AlWAYS BEATEN CLOSE TO DEATH’S ONE LOOK IS BLOOD AND IT LOOKS SO GOOD! SAYONARA PRINCE, FRIEZA IS THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS NOW, understood? Who won? What's next? you decide! poll who won Vegeta Natsuki Next Time Cuphead&Mugman.png VS.png the-blues-brothers-3.jpg Category:Blog posts